youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Celebrate Book
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie Spoof of Walt Disney's "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Mowgli - Max (Pokemon) (from Pokemon) *Bagheera - SpongeBob SquarePants *Baloo - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Baloo as Coconuts Monkey - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Kaa - Alejandro (Total Drama) *Shere Khan - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *King Louie - Genie (Aladdin) *Flunkey - Dodo (Alice In Wonderland (1951) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy The Vultures - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), Iago (Aladdin), Zazu (The Lion King), and Friend Owl (Bambi) *Shanti - Bonnie (from Pokemon) *Colonel Hathi - Frosty the Snowman (Frosty the Snowman) *Hathi Junior - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Winifred - Lindsay (Total Drama) *The Elephants - Various Characters (Dumbo) *The Elephant whispering to Winifred - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *The Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Little Bear (Little Bear) *Slop Elephant - Francis (Oliver & Company) *Battle Damaged Elephant - Pluto (Disney Cartoon) *Elephant With silly Grin - Bonkers (Bonkers) *Elephant with a fly - Ichabod Crane (The Adventure of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Elephant with a hair - Gideon (Pinocchio) *Elephant with a smash after nose crash - Anna (Frozen) *Buglar the Elephant - Jeremy (The Sceret of NIMH) *The Deer - Buneary (Pokemon) *Akela - Ludwig von Drake (Wonder of Color) *Rama - Donald Duck (Disney) *Raksha - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Adult Wolf - Perry the Platypus (Phineas & Ferb), Chickens, Turkey & Duck (Chicken Little) and Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) *The Wolf Pack - Penguins (The Three Caballeros) *Wolf Cubs - Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby (Ducktales: The Movie) *Baby Mowgli - Junior (Lady and the Tramp 2) *and more Gallery: 150px-MaxAG.png|Max Maple as Mowgli KermitTMM.JPG|Kermit the Frog as Baloo Bonnie XY.png|Bonnie as Shanti Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Winifred Ichabod.png|Ichabod Crane as Elephant with a fly Anna Render.png|Anna as Elephant crash after smash nose Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Buglar the Elephant Dawn's Buneary.jpg|Buneary as the Deer Perry the Platypus.jpg Chicken-turkey-duck.jpg Crows (Dumbo).jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg Junior.png|Junior as Baby Mowgli (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Music *Bill Murray and Kermit Ruffins - The Bare Necessities (plays when Kermit the Frog teaches Max Maple the Bare Necessities) *I Wanna Be Like You (Mousercise II) (plays when Max Maple dances with everyone) *The Bare Necessities - Disney's On The Record (plays at the end of the movie) Trivia * When Max Maple picks up two green lightsabers that carry the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, he picks up two pistol guns throughout the entire movie throughout the entire movie. * As Kermit the Frog picks up a black lightsaber that carries the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects because the black lightsaber is in his right hand, he picks up a light blue lightsaber that carries the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects because the light blue lightsaber is in his right hand, until he picks up two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. * Constantine will be carrying four lightsabers, and when he grows two more arms, he will take out his four lightsabers, one blue, two green one, and one red, because Constantine's four lightsabers will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, and SaberOn.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoof